By Grace of Julius Caesar
by mepb
Summary: This is a rewritten short story i found of Montgomery. It's about two women -one a widow, another an old maid- who are trapped by a dog on a house roof and they ponder marriage to the dog's owner as price of their rescue. FINISHED!
1. Chapter one

-Chapter One:  
  
I sighed as I watched Issac Appleby shut the gate to my house as he left. He was a tall, strong man and walked straight as he headed to his horse; this fact annoyed me a bit...surely a man shouldn't look so confident after he had just had his marriage proposal refused.  
  
I had told him clearly that I was perfectly happy with my life. When my husband had died years ago he had made sure I was comfortable and I wanted nothing. As of that, one husband was enough for me and I had no intention of marrying again.  
  
That was really the only reason I refused him. He is not a bad- looking man with waving auburn hair and brown eyes...and he owns his own fertile land. But not only was I happy with my life, but his proposal was a bit too business-like to me. Oh, he had walked me home from church for over a week and brought me flowers and the like.  
  
"Anne," he had said, leaning forward as he spoke one night. "My dear sister died several weeks ago. She was a good creature who took care of my house and cooked for me. But now she is gone and I'm finding it hard to work in the fields and take care of the house by myself. Would you marry me?"  
  
Imagine that! Right out of the blue...and his reasons for proposing! If he had slipped in an "I'm lonely and need companionship" I might have pitied him and consented to be his. But to ask such a question without any romance! As if this was purely business! So I told him 'no' good and sharp.  
  
Issac did not look too crushed and told me matter-of-factly that I was not the only one who would do for his wife. So I was not surprised when two weeks later my cousin Melissa came over with news that Issac had proposed to her.  
  
"I had company over last night," she said proudly. Melissa is my older cousin, and has never been married. "Issac Appeby came over with a marriage proposal." That was how she greeted me!  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I turned him down. Really, I feel quite sorry for him. Now that I've said 'no' there are no eligible women left in the village."  
  
I looked at her slightly annoyed...the airs she put on when she never had half as many beaus as me when we were young! "Well, I never told you that Issac came over last month with a marriage proposal to me!" I felt she needed to be snubbed.  
  
This was definitely cold water on Melissa's pride. We were best friends when we were young...and still are now. But I was always prettier then her and better at cooking and though she is smarter she was always jealous. I knew it angered her that she had been asked second...as if she was second-best.  
  
"Well!" was all she could say.  
  
"So you really did turn him down?" I asked curiously. I was actually quite surprised. I am a widow, but Melissa is an old maid and I know she has a secret longing for marriage. There have been rumors going around that an old beau of hers -from Kingsdale- is coming around and I guess it is true otherwise why would she say 'no' to a respectable bachelor? For her sake I hope it's true. Melissa is not as pretty as me...but I will say that her hair is always so beautifully arranged and so red, while I will admit mine is starting to gray.  
  
"Of course I did. He never had any notion of getting married until his sister died. All he wants is a housekeeper...and now I find he asked me to marry him two weeks after you refused him!" The way she said it made me know that this new fact rankled Melissa...she never liked to be second best.  
  
"Do you suppose he will go find a wife from farther away?"  
  
"No," came Melissa satisfied answer. I suspected that she wanted him to suffer after learning that he had asked me first. "Jersey Cove is too secluded. He will just have to live on his own cooking and in a dusty house for all I care!"  
  
"He'll probably get a relative of his to come over and help him."  
  
"Not likely! He's the only unmarried one in his family. And besides, he lives on the farthest part of the island...who would want to move so far from the city?"  
  
"I did hear he was going to get a dog."  
  
"A dog!" 


	2. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two:  
  
Reverend Thomas caught up with Melissa and me as we left church Sunday morning.  
  
"Good morning, Reverend," I said cheerfully. "That was a lovely sermon."  
  
"Thank you Anne," he replied. "I have a favor to ask of you two ladies."  
  
Both Melissa and I knew what it was before he had even asked us. Because I am a widow and Melissa an old maid, people think we have extra time on our hands. Now it is true that I have plenty of spare time...but that does not mean I want to spend it going around asking for subscriptions.  
  
"The church council was thinking of trying to raise money to cushion the church pews," the reverend continued. "Even I know how uncomfortable those pews can be during a long sermon. So in attempt to make things easier -especially on the old folk and children- we were wondering if you two kind ladies would go door to door and ask for money."  
  
"How much do we need to raise?" I asked, a little wearily. There was no way I could turn down the request of the reverend but the prospect of walking across the island seemed bleak.  
  
"We were hoping to raise 150 dollars."  
  
"We'll do it Thomas," Melissa replied, dignified. How she loved to feel important!  
  
"Thank you Anne, Melissa."  
  
"I think we should do it Tuesday," Melissa said after the reverend left.  
  
"Thursday would be better," I replied. Melissa shouldn't always get her way.  
  
We argued about it all the way home until we finally settled upon Wednesday.  
  
Wednesday morning Melissa met me at my gate. Both of us were rather grumpy. We had to leave quite early for neither of us owned a horse and so we had to walk all over town. But Melissa was extra grumpy because it was her turn to wear the dowdy clothes.  
  
As I said before Melissa and I were always called upon to raise money for the church. And all those socials, building funds, and suppers have made us more than experienced. We know that if you're asking a man for money it is best if your looking your best. If a woman answers the door it is best to be wearing your most ugliest and dowdy clothes.  
  
"Are you sure this occasion calls for that dress?" Melissa asked me, rather coldly. I was wearing my second best dress; muslin with a flower pattern and in the latest style. I could see she thought I had dressed up too much.  
  
"It was the only dress that went with my hat," I snapped back, touching my new hat that was trimmed with lace and bunches of flowers. "I spent 10 dollars on this hat and don't expect it to just sit in my house."  
  
"Ten dollars for a hat!" Melissa scolded. She was wearing the oldest dress she had; all black that certainly didn't go with her complexion. But, as usual, her hair was beautifully arranged.  
  
We started out in the middle of the town. Some people growled at us, refusing to give us money. But most people were quite generous. After all this was money that would be used for our own comfort. And, as the reverend said, people were happy at the prospect of more comfortable pews.  
  
By noon we had reached Daniel Wilson's house. This was both good and bad. Daniel always gave us plenty of money...but his house was on the edge of town. We still hadn't raised enough money which meant we had to go into the country.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wilson," I said as he answered the door. "Would you like to subscribe? We are trying to raise money to cushion the church pews."  
  
"Certainly," he replied and taking my clipboard signed his name. "Anne, you look handsomer than ever. That's a right stylish hat you're wearing."  
  
"You're too kind." I saw Mary, Daniel's wife, behind him. Everyone says she gets jealous if Daniel so much talks to another woman.  
  
"Would you like to come in for lunch? It's a pretty far away walk to the next house. You'll need some food to help you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Wilson," said Melissa and swept in, miffed at him not complimenting her.  
  
Daniel was right nice to us. Mary was silent, I assumed having a sulky mood, but she is known for being mean when cooking and her meal was barely enough to fill my stomach. I have a healthy appetite. No wonder Daniel always looks a little pale.  
  
"I suppose we have to pay a visit to Issac Appeby's house," Melissa turned to me after we left Daniel Wilson's house.  
  
"We don't have to," I protested. Neither of us like the idea of asking money form the man we just refused to marry.  
  
"Yes we do," insisted Melissa grimly. "We both know that Issac is very generous with his money."  
  
"But his house is so far away!"  
  
"Just as far as the other houses and you know the Smith's won't appreciate us asking them for money."  
  
"Let's just get it over with."  
  
It was a half-hour walk, us arguing on who should knock on his door. We finally got there, a sand path leading to his large house. It was an older one, very Victorian and beautiful. Behind it I could see the fields Issac worked in. Ancient trees lined the pathway. In fact, the only new thing about his house was a storage shed built right against the fence.  
  
"Maybe he isn't home," I said hopefully.  
  
"Yes he is," Melissa replied, dreadfully morbid. She pointed to his tool box, lying open next to a ladder leaning against his storage shed.  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
We went through the open gate.  
  
"You don't suppose he really has got a dog," I asked. I have a terrible fear of dogs.  
  
But just as I spoke a huge, giant, bulldog peered at us over a hill in the sand path. I stood, paralyzed with fear. We tried not to look threatening, but the bulldog growled once and let out a bark that made me shriek. 


	3. Chapter Three

-Chapter Three:  
  
A large bulldog came rushing down the path towards us. It's head was up to my waist and it was one of the ugliest dogs I have ever seen. It galloped towards us -faster than any horse- and there was a string of drool hanging from it's jaws.  
  
I did the first thing I could think of...I looked for a place of safety.  
  
Shrieking shrilly, and dropping my clipboard, I raced towards the ladder leaned against the hog's shed. Melissa came right after me, pushing me on as I scrambled up the ladder rungs. The dog first inspected my clipboard, and that gave me enough time to help my cousin up onto the flat shingled roof.  
  
"Is...that...dog...still...there?" Melissa asked, panting for breath. Neither of us are used to this kind of exercise.  
  
Since I was the closest I scooted over and peered over the edge. Right beneath me sat the large dog, looking up at us. As soon as it saw my face it began to howl and it's beady black eyes seemed to say: "I've got you two unprincipled subscription hunters treed and it's treed you're going to stay."  
  
"Are we safe?" Melissa asked.  
  
"As long as that diabolical dog can't climb ladders we are. But he doesn't seem short on time. I expect he's gonna stay there."  
  
Indeed that dog plopped himself on his haunches and continued to growl whenever I peeked my head over.  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well," replied Melissa snappishly. "It's obvious that the only thing we can do is wait for Issac to come and take that brute away."  
  
"What if he's not home?"  
  
"We'll have to stay here until he does!"  
  
I was about to suggest that we go down and face our fears -which seemed better than sitting on a roof-top all day- until I saw the dog yawn and got a good view of all his teeth.  
  
"You don't suppose anyone will come by here and rescue us?"  
  
"No," answered my cousin pessimistically. "We're too far away from the city for anyone to drive by here, and this shed is hidden by the grove of trees."  
  
"We can shout."  
  
"Go ahead," said Melissa scornfully.  
  
For a full five minutes I shouted for Issac. The dog, joined in with long howls.  
  
"It's no use," Melissa replied sulkily. "Issac is either away in the city...or dead."  
  
Nearly on the verge of tears, I tried to settle myself more comfortably. The shingled roof was soaking up the rays of the sun, which was burning down through a cloudless sky. I could see the colors of my dress fading before my eyes. And my hat!  
  
A most welcome sight came when we spotted Issac, carrying a hoe across his shoulders. He appeared from behind the house. He must have been farming in the fields behind his house...where he couldn't hear our shouts. 


	4. Chapter Four

To terez and lovejag : You guys are great! One person flamed this story and I was about to remove it...luv all of ya'll!  
  
-Chapter Four:  
  
"Issac! Oh Issac!" I cried out joyfully as I saw him turn towards his house, carrying his hoe over his shoulder. He didn't seem to hear me. "Issac. Issac help!" I shouted, louder this time.  
  
Both Melissa and I rushed over to the edge of the roof top and peered over. At the sight of our faces the dog burst into a fit of growling and barking. This got Issac Appleby's attention and he turned toward his bulldog, ready to scold it.  
  
"Julius Caesar!" he said. "Be quiet!"  
  
But the dog didn't listen, Issac's reprimand only made it try harder. Stretching up, placing his paws against the shed's wall, he barked twice.  
  
'What's the matter with you?" Issac said, walking over to Julius Caesar, his dog. Grabbing the bulldog's collar he tried to pull the dog back. The dog made such a horrendous growl that I shrieked again.  
  
'What?" Issac said, after hearing my shriek. He looked up and saw both of our red, sweaty faces. "Anne? Melissa? What are you doing up there? How?"  
  
"Issac, we were coming around for subscriptions-" I began.  
  
"When were chased by that dog of yours!" interrupted Melissa.  
  
"We've been here for hours-"  
  
"Under the burning sun, spent sitting on your dirty and hot roof!"  
  
"Well...Melissa, Anne," Issac said with deliberate thoughtfulness.  
  
"Just get us down! And take that brute of a dog away!" Melissa snapped.  
  
"I'm not so sure of that," said Issac, rubbing the dull red stubble around his square chin.  
  
"What are you talking about-" Melissa began.  
  
I pushed her out of the way, behind me. "Stop it, Melissa! Being rude won't help! You know how once Issac makes up his mind he won't budge."  
  
"He's a stubborn fool," Melissa added, crossing her arms.  
  
"We must try to be nice," I continued, pretending not to here her. "You know how contrary old bachelors can be. Remember, he's the only one who can get us down."  
  
I peered over the roof again.  
  
"Mr. Appleby...won't you please help us get down?"  
  
"I think not Ms. Anne," he answered, fixing me with a those stubborn brown eyes. 


	5. Chapter Five

To lovejag: Yeah, the ONE who flamed said that the characters were too jealous of each other to be realistic...but hey, that how L.M.M wrote them so... You are sooooo great to say my story is good (hugs)  
  
-Chapter Five:  
  
"Issac, what ever could you mean?" I gasped.  
  
Mr. Appleby patted his dog's head before answering. "I mean that you two women will have to stay up there."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"You will have to stay up there until one of you decides to be my wife."  
  
"Surely you don't mean it?" I asked, softly.  
  
Issac didn't answer but he reflected for a moment, and then walked over to the ladder, grasped it by its sides and lifted it off the roof. He swung it around and laid it flat on the ground...we were stranded. He stood by his dog and folded his arms, it was hard to decide whether he or the dog was more determined...but I will say that Issac had the advantage in looks.  
  
"How dare you!" Melissa said loudly, pounding her fist against the shed. "I'm sure this is against the law. I'll have the sheriff arrest you!"  
  
"You are on my property," Issac replied.  
  
"Issac! You can't be in earnest. You couldn't be so mean!"  
  
"I am earnest. I want a wife and I am going to have one. Julius Caesar will sit here and watch as you settle it amongst yourself. One of you will have to take me before I'll let you down."  
  
And will that he strolled jauntily up to his grand house. The dog sat back down and eyed us keenly, swishing its tail across the ground.  
  
"He can't mean it!"  
  
"He does," Melissa said pessimistically. "An Appleby always keeps his word...so we won't be getting down until one of us consents to marry him. And I'll tell you this. It won't be me!"  
  
"Well I won't marry him either!"  
  
"I guess we'll both be stuck up here then," and my cousin turned her back on me.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"How can he expect us to really consider marrying him after how he's humiliated us?" I questioned. I really was feeling humiliated...what a position for a dignified widow to be in! I hadn't any real objection to marrying Issac...he had a money-filled wallet and was good-natured...but to be forced into it this way!  
  
My cousin was staring out on the road barely anyone traveled. I feared it would be impossible to coax her into it.  
  
"Melissa. You better take him, I've already had one husband."  
  
"More than enough for me."  
  
"What do you have against Issac? He has such a lovely house, he's not that old, and goes to church regularly."  
  
"You marry him...it's really you he wants anyway; he asked you first."  
  
"I know there are rumors that you have a beau from Kingsbridge but you don't know if he really means anything...here is a chance that you can get married...haven't you always wanted to?"  
  
"I would rather," said Melissa with that same awful calmness. "Jump off this shed and break my neck, or be devoured by that dog, than marry Issac Appleby."  
  
-Which one will marry him? 


	6. Chapter Six

-Chapter Six:

After Melissa's terribly pessimistic comment, it didn't seem worthwhile to try and talk anymore. We sat there in stony silence and the time dragged by.  
  
It was hot. I was thirsty. I was hungry. I was cross. And what was worse...I was in an extremely humiliating situation. This is was not dignified for an old widow! And that dog made me mad...grinning up at me with a satisfied smile! I could see Issac, calmly reading his newspaper in the shade of the orchard. For some reason this aggravated me...how could he sit in the shade -when we were so hot- and calmly read when Melissa and I were distraught trying to goad the other into a forced marriage with him!  
  
I think if he hadn't sat there, looking so nonchalant, I would have given in sooner. We were four obstinate creatures there on Issac Appleby's property: Melissa refusing to talk...waiting for me to sacrifice, Issac Appleby...waiting for one of us to give in...Julius Caesar...pleased with his guard duty, and Myself...set on being just as determined as the other four.  
  
At around four o'clock Issac folded up his newspaper and walked into his house. As he shut the door I gasped. "Surely he doesn't mean to just leave us out here?"  
  
"What does it matter?" answered Melissa crossly.  
  
I saw him through the kitchen windows, preparing something. "How can his conscience let him eat like that when he has two women captive on his shed roof? Surely the priest would condemn this as a sin!"  
  
"If he were your husband," Melissa said sarcastically. "You could make him go to the confessor."  
  
I was getting quite tired of my cousin's cutting remarks.  
  
It was getting unbearably hot...the sun was shining right down on us and the rooftop was beginning to feel warm to the touch. I was glad I had worn my hat...at least it shielded my face...but I worried for the complexion of my arms and hands.  
  
"I really CAN'T stand this heat!" Melissa suddenly burst out...so suddenly that I swiveled towards her and the dog lifted its head with ears perked up. With aggressive gestures my cousin grasped the brim of her bonnet and snatched it from her head. But something caught and so pulled even harder...too frustrated to calmly untie it. But with her last tug she took off her bonnet...and her hair!  
  
I gasped as off came the red-gold tresses I had always envied Melissa! The sun reflected off the balding patches of her real graying hair. On the roof, near her feet, lay the wig and Melissa went purple.  
  
"Your hair..." was all I could say, and poor Melissa really was looking embarrassed.  
  
Silently she put her wig back on and fanned herself with her bonnet. I tried to look away and forget about it...but how thin and gray Melissa's real hair had been!  
  
At this time Issac came back out with a basket in his hand and a ball of yarn.  
  
"I don't intend to starve you ladies," he said. "Catch this yarn and use it to take up this basket. It holds food for you."  
  
"I'm not going to touch that stuff," Melissa said scornfully.  
  
I wished I could be as dignified as my cousin...but I was too thirsty and hungry to be condescending. Besides, the yarn might provide some loophole of escape. I caught the string and hauled up the basket.  
  
Issac waited until I had the basket firmly in my grasp before saying. "I'm going inside to eat my own lunch. I'll be back soon to check to see if one of you has made a decision." He paused. "I don't suppose one of you has agreed yet?" He looked a little uneasy and I hoped his conscience was beginning to worry him.  
  
"Not yet," I answered coldly.  
  
"Ah well," he said. As he turned to leave he patted Julius Caesar on the head.  
  
It annoyed me the way he fondly petted the mutt that was our prison guard.


	7. Chapter Seven

-to Lovejag The Lone Reviewer: thanks so much for ur encouragement.

-I am thinking about re-writing a couple more short stories. Have any of you read A Tangled Web?

-Chapter Six:  
  
"Are you really thinking about eating that?" Melissa asked me scornfully as I opened the basket Issac had handed us before going back into his house.  
  
"I'm hungry," I replied a bit sulkily.  
  
"By eating that you'll show him that he's winning," my cousin persisted. "It'll show you're giving in. Besides...why would you want to eat food from a man like that?"  
  
"Because I'm hungry."  
  
Melissa huffily turned around.  
  
"Why don't you eat something?" I asked. "It's so hot out and it's been a most distressing day."  
  
"To say the least," she replied sarcastically. "But I am not weak and will not touch any of that food."  
  
I opened the basket and spread out its contents...a canteen of milk, a couple apples, and a meat pie. There were also cups, plates, forks and a couple napkins. I picked up an apple...momentarily forgetting the heat. But right as I was about to put it into my mouth I noticed several bruised spots. I turned the apple around and saw that it was more bruised than not!  
  
"Not enjoying your apple?" Melissa asked me.  
  
"It's bruised!"  
  
"That man probably doesn't know how to keep his apples!"  
  
I placed the apple back into the basket and instead took out the meat pie. It looked alright but as I took a bit I found it hard to swallow for the bread crust was sour and the meat undercooked. I gulped down that one bite, but quickly drank a large amount of milk to get rid of the after taste.  
  
"This pie is terrible!" I sputtered.  
  
"Well you surely don't expect a bachelor to know how to cook?" Melissa asked me smugly.  
  
Ignoring her I took the pie and, in disgust, threw it down next to Julius Caesar. The dog ate up the pie quite readily. This gave me an idea and taking an apple threw it as far as I could, hoping to distract the dog. But the dog merely watched me heave the fruit and never looked away.  
  
"How does that man live on such food?" I asked myself.  
  
As I turned around I caught Melissa taking a quick sip of milk! And her pretending to be a martyr!  
  
"Will we be up here forever?" I asked. Clouds were coming in and the heat was less. But I still couldn't imagine staying up here much longer.  
  
"I plan to stay up here until one of our neighbors realize we are missing and comes out to find us. Just wait until I tell the sheriff!"  
  
For a moment I felt sorry for Issac...Melissa was such a gossip and if we did ever get down she would make life miserable for him.  
  
Suddenly there was a large thunderclap! The clouds that had been giving me shade from the sun now turned out to be brewing a storm! I saw, a ways away, rain coming down, hard. I could hear it pounding in the distant fields and the black clouds were coming closer!  
  
I sat up straight as a spark of lightning snaked it way's briefly through the sky.  
  
"That's it!" I exclaimed, I was near hysteric. "There is no way I am going to let this ten-dollar hat get wet!" Then screaming at the top of my lungs, I called for Issac.


	8. Chapter Eight

-To Lovejag: Sooo glad u liked it...and hope u like the ending just as good!  
  
-To Lilyiia: Thanks so much for your review!  
  
-Chapter Eight:  
  
"Issac! Issac Appleby! You get out here this minute before the rain comes and soaks my ten-dollar hat!" I was standing up on the roof now; heedless of my safety. Waving my arms and shouting a loud as I could I tried to ignore Melissa's laugh of triumph.  
  
But I didn't care. I was not going to spend any longer on this shed roof, guarded by a dog, and beset all day by heat and sun. I could stand that...but it was the on-coming thunderstorm that did me in.  
  
"Issac!" I shouted again. The easily-excitable Julius Caesar started howling with me, clawing the side of the shed wall in eagerness. But even that brute of a dog didn't scare me anymore. I was willing to do anything to save my ten-dollar hat...even marry an old bachelor.  
  
Now that I look back on this I don't think I was really in my right mind. The heat had probably made me slightly crazy for the day. Otherwise why would I have done such an undignified thing?  
  
Finally I saw Isaac racing down the path from his house to the shed. He was wrestling on a coat and I saw it was full of holes...there were crude patches on the sleeves too, places where he had probably tried to do his own mending. And men think they can live without us!  
  
"Ladies, he shouted to us through the whistling of the wind. "There's a storm coming up pretty soon."  
  
"Really? We hadn't noticed except for the fact that both of us are half-soaked!" replied Melissa bitterly. "Surely you won't let us die out here on your shed. You'll have to let us down now."  
  
Issac was silent. Melissa had a good point but the Applebys were always stubborn.  
  
And I wasn't about to take chances.  
  
'Issac," I called down. "If you put the ladder back up and promise to dispose of that dog before I come...I will agree to marry you."  
  
"Anne..." was all he could say, and as I met his brown eyes I could see a sense of relief. Was it because I had saved him from Melissa? Or because now he would no longer have to eat his own dreadful cooking?  
  
As he slowly picked up the ladder and leaned it against the shed I tried to calm myself. I tried to be as dignified as my previous outburst would let me.  
  
What with the wind and my wide berth the ladder shook a little as I started to climb down. So Issac considerately held it for me...turning his head even though my wet skirt was too heavy for the wind to lift up. But the Appblebys have always been gentlemen. Before I stepped off the last rung I looked timidly at the dog which was standing near Issac; it's mouth open and panting heavily.  
  
But Issac whistled and the dog ran off towards the house and I was able to step off the ladder without fear of being attacked by a dog.  
  
I noticed smugly that Issac did not hold the ladder for Melissa and that my cousin was awful white after climbing down the ladder which had been shaking pretty bad in a gust of wind. I felt no sympathy for her...especially since I was the one sacrificing.  
  
Right after that it started to rain harder and we ran into Issac's house where we dried off in front of a fire.  
  
"I'll let you know that while I plan to marry you," I said to him matter-of-factly. "I will make you sorry for it."  
  
"I'll take that risk, Anne," he replied. "And of course, I'll sell the dog. I won't need him now that I've got you." He meant to be complimentary but you wouldn't have thought do by the look on the dog's face.  
  
"And I've only agreed to marry you for a couple reasons," I continued. "One: because I am sorry for you. Sorry that you have to live on your cooking which, by the way, is terrible."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," he muttered.  
  
"And two because I don't like seeing a man ruin his clothes by trying to mend them himself."  
  
"I agree," he said.  
  
"And one more thing," I said. Not forgetting our original reason for coming here. "We were wondering if you would donate some money to the church on behalf of cushioning the pews."  
  
Issac looked at me and looked at the clipboard.  
  
"How much do you need?" he wanted to know.  
  
"We're trying to raise a hundred and fifty dollars."  
  
"And how much do you have so far?"  
  
"Eighty."  
  
Issac thought a moment and then said agreeably.  
  
"Put me down for the rest. I'll donate seventy dollars."  
  
At least my husband isn't afraid to open his wallet.  
  
We stayed there for a couple more hours until the rain cleared up. Then we headed off home. Issac offered to drive us...but I wanted to talk to Melissa.  
  
"I knew you would be the one to break down and agree," she said triumphantly.  
  
"Issac is a good man." I said. "He's a gentleman and is not afraid to use his money."  
  
"You didn't say so before on the shed," she implied nastily.  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"I plan to tell the sheriff everything when we get home. About how Issac Appleby is forcing you to marry him and how he kept us up on that shed all day."  
  
I still didn't speak.  
  
"I'm sure the sheriff will see that you don't have to really marry him. I'm sure there's a way you can escape that fate."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" I suddenly asked.  
  
Melissa stopped dead in her tracks out of shock. "Surely you can't mean you really are planning on marrying that man!"  
  
"Yes I do. Now that I come to think of it, it will be nice having a man around again."  
  
"Anne!"  
  
"And I really do feel sorry for him. No man should have to eat such stuff as he cooks! And his clothes do need mending."  
  
"Why, Anne. If I didn't know better I would think you were actually looking forward to this marriage! Don't you care that he has forced you into this?"  
  
"I don't care...it will make a great story to tell when we are old."  
  
"Well...I still plan on telling the sheriff about this!" Melissa said stubbornly.  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"How can you stop me?"  
  
"Because I have something to tell too." I replied. Looking at her hair.  
  
I have a feeling, if Melissa doesn't want people to know about her wig...she'll stay silent.  
  
THE END  
  
-I am going to re-write another story called 'The Girl and the Wild race'.  
  
-Its about a girl who, fed up with her aunt nagging her to get married, pledges to marry the first man who asks. It ends up being a race to her doorstep. Look for it! 


End file.
